A First Time for Everything
by calicoToones
Summary: Everyone knows Raven is reserved, and there are risks she would never take. But then again, there is a first time for everything... [One shot] [Entry for BBRaeWeek2015 on tumblr] This story gets a lot of page views, but not a lot of reviews...


_I don't care._

Raven sat at her end of the sofa trying to block everything out and read her book. But the two of them sat at the other end, laughing, playing X Box, and frequently finding excuses to touch the other on the hand or the knee.

The two were Beast Boy and a beautiful blonde girl. A girl who was not a tomboy anymore, and who was living a new life after renouncing her power to move the earth. Officially, her name was Elizabeth now, but she partially remembered her life as Terra (although she only let the Titans, her old friends, still call her that name).

She certainly had rekindled her friendship with Beast Boy during her Spring Break visit to the tower.

_I don't care._

And he had become as eager as a puppy, following her and wagging his tail – sometimes literally. Didn't he remember how hard it had been to get over her?

_I don't care_.

The giggling and waves of emotions rolling off of them was getting to be too much. Funny how Robin and Starfire could do that without it bothering her, although she would roll her eyes. And now, even though she absolutely, truly wasn't bothered by two of her friends being happy, she got up with a sigh and went to her room.

.

.

Raven stayed in her room a long time meditating, reading, picking up her dirty laundry off the floor. But as the evening was getting late, she was getting restless.

_I'm starving in here. I need a bowl of ice cream. Rage is going to get lose if I don't have some ice cream!_

It would mean going back down there and walking through the common room to the kitchen_. _

_I don't care_.

When Raven entered the room, the lights were dimmed and the X Box was patiently waiting for a selection to be made. The boy and girl were still there, snuggling very close together on the sofa.

"Oh, Beast Boy … I've never done anything like this before!" she cooed.

"Yeah," Raven deadpanned, as she silently walked across the back of the room.

They recoiled in shock, as if splashed by a bucket of ice water, and sat up. Raven was pretty sure she saw Beast Boy's hand quickly come out from under Terra's shirt. She would have really liked to un-see that.

"Hi, Raven," Terra said pleasantly greeting her friend, although her expression then shifted to a little frown when she realized Raven's comment wasn't particularly nice.

"Hi, Terra, Beast Boy," she replied, making her voice friendly. Terra **was** truly her friend, and she had been nothing but nice since coming to visit the Titans. Raven wished she hadn't said anything. She quickly fixed her bowl of ice cream and got out of there.

As she went through the door, she could see them cuddling again out the corner of her eye. The last thing she heard as the door closed was Beast Boy's comforting whisper, "Don't mind her. You know she's always cranky."

_I don't care_.

She made it up to the floor with her room and was feeling pretty good, except for a little water forming in her left eye. She wiped it away. _Damn these allergies_.

The door to her room shut behind her and stayed shut for several days.

.

.

.

Hot water poured out of the shower head, filling Beast Boy's large shower with steam. He stood there, lathering up shampoo in his hair, and humming a song. Despite the steam and condensation on the glass, he noticed someone enter the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Someone wrapped in a towel and with purple hair.

"Raven…?"

She calmly opened the shower door, but didn't look him in the eye.

"Raven!" he shrieked. "You're … you're in my room! I'm **in** the shower!" He put his hands down to cover himself.

But his words seemed to have no effect on her, and it was hard to believe that she had somehow wandered into the wrong room by mistake.

"Yes," she said with no emotion. "I hope the water is warm."

She opened her towel and hung it on the towel rack.

She was completely naked, Beast Boy realized. Full nudal frontity. That is, frontal nudity. He was completely immobilized, except for his jaw, which dropped open. And his eyes, which were working overtime.

"W…w…what are you doing?" he stammered.

"I thought you might li..like it if we… took a shower together," she said, still not looking him in the eye. She stepped closer so the spray of water would hit her too. Her knee started shaking a little, and she tried to shift her weight to make it stop.

He turned his back to her and retreated into the corner, while staring over his shoulder. The amazement on his face was tempered by a silly grin that was forming.

He had no words for a moment, because he was in shock and because his brain was overloaded processing the visual information. _Her breasts are beautiful …So her hair isn't all purple after all… it's neatly trimmed though…_

She reached up and adjusted the shower head because she was slightly taller than he was and because she was standing a little further back than he had been. She focused her mind on getting her hair wet and rubbing in some shampoo, but she peeked over at him with the corner of her eye.

She allowed herself to notice his bare back, which was thin but very toned. Looking down further she saw his firm buttocks…

Then his senses returned. "Raven, what the hell has gotten into you?!" he sputtered.

"You…you don't want me to be here, d…do you?" The forced self assurance in her voice was failing now. "I knew it. …Fine! I'll leave."

She shoved the glass door open and stepped out, dripping water everywhere.

"Wait!"

He stepped out after her as she was fumbling for her towel, trying to cover herself in her humiliation.

"I don't want you to go, Raven. Could you _please_ just tell me what is going on?"

For the first time, their eyes met.

"Are you possessed by the Puppet King, or something?"

"No."

Her voice sounded normal. Her eyes looked normal. "Is this some weird prank?"

"No."

With a shiver, she closed her eyes and he could tell she was trying to focus her energy so she could teleport herself away. He put his hand on her arm, and she opened her eyes again.

"Then don't go…Look, you're covered with shampoo…we both are. You're shivering. Let's just finish the shower…please?"

She hesitated, but made no further moves to leave. Gently, ever so gently, he reached out and tried to start her on the process of unwrapping her towel. It was awkward, but kind of cute and she had to smile.

"You really want me to, don't you?"

"Um…yes," he smiled shyly.

With a great sigh, she unwrapped her towel and together they got back into the stream of warm water.

"This is my shampoo, and this is my conditioner…"

"Not much of a selection," she deadpanned. "Do you have any body wash? Or a loofah?"

"Sorry. Just the bar of soap. It's Ivory soap, gentle on your skin…"

"Hmmpf." she grunted.

Raven stood under the stream of water and washed out her hair. She modestly turned her back to him, but he had become brave enough to turn his body half way to her. He wasn't getting any water, and shampoo was trickling down his face.

"So, …um, … why did you come in here tonight?" he asked.

"I wanted to do something to cause you to notice me…as a woman, not just your teammate," she said in a small voice.

"This certainly got my attention!"

"Yes, I can see you're standing at attention," she remarked dryly.

Yipes! He quickly turned his back to her again and brought his hands to shield himself.

"It's okay," she said.

"It's my turn to have some water." She stepped back and he rinsed out the shampoo.

"Why didn't you just say something earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm _**so**_ good with words," she said sarcastically. "I'll just walk up and tell you how I feel."

He turned the water to cold for a second, and gasped, but it calmed down his excitement. Raven also gasped at the cold water that splashed on her.

"Turn it back! Turn it back!"

He quickly did so, then went back to the conversation.

"Um, how **do** you feel?"

"What does this little incident convey to you?" she asked dryly.

"That you're…uncontrollably horny?"

"No!" she said firmly, then paused. "That I know… I waited too long to accept my… uh, feelings for you…"

She looked down, fiddling with her fingers as she tried to find the words. "And I wanted you to know that…at least **know** …before I lose you to Terra…" She looked into his eyes. "I have, haven't I?"

"About Terra…uh, she asked me to go to the East Coast with her. She found some of her family there, and is transferring to a new college."

"So y..you're going?"

"It was tempting, but I told her no," he said.

He continued, "I'll always care about her. But my home is here, my friends are here… You're here…" He looked at her for a moment. "Yes, I sort of suspected you liked me before tonight."

"What? You mean this whole thing was _unnecessary_? I wasn't about to lose you?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure. And this was certainly made my evening more interesting."

"Aaargh," she growled

"Come on," he pleaded. "Don't get upset."

"Okay, you can make it up to me by washing my back."

Beast Boy lathered up his hands with soap and caressed her shoulders and her smooth skin.

"You know, you're a lot of fun when you're wet," he commented

She shot him a glance over her shoulder.

"I mean, from the _shower_."

"Yeah."

They finished up and dried off. Raven wrapped up in her towel and prepared to teleport back to her room to avoid being seen.

"You know, I take a shower here every evening," he said.

"We're not doing this again for a _while_," she said firmly. "A _**long**__ while_. And if we ever do, we've got to have _protection_, in case things get out of hand."

Beast Boy nodded. "But someday?"

"Someday," she agreed, and then she vanished in a swirl of blackness, leaving him with a hopeful smile on his face.

Back in her room, Raven was smiling too.


End file.
